Cloud computing, as is well known, is Internet-based computing in which shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices on demand, as happens analogously with an electricity grid. Applications, that is, different programs that can be downloaded to computers and mobile devices, increasingly are becoming widely available on the cloud, as are larger amounts of information and data that can be widely shared. For instance, Amazon.com Inc. of Seattle, Wash. hosts scientific data for free.
One problem that is increasingly being encountered is that with an increase in structured data volumes in telecom, retail, finance and government domains, there is lacking a low-cost, easy to deploy data management arrangement that provides seamless connectivity to existing enterprise data management solutions.
Generally, conventional data management solutions cannot scale. By way of example, adequate solutions are not found for scaling to store and process increasingly large numbers of call data records (CDRs), nor for collecting and managing increasingly large numbers of data points from several sources maintained by both public and private sector organizations